My Story Begins Ch 6
Chapter 6 The moment the bus arrived at school, Megan gave a signal to Karena and they both followed the cheerleader off the bus while I followed. “Did you see where she went?” Megan asked us as we stepped into the crowd of people. Megan kept looking around hoping to pick up a trace of the person from the bus. “Karena, you and Nolan check the gym; I’m going to go check the cafeteria.” Before we could say anything, she was gone; lost in a sea of people as Karena grabbed my hand and we headed into the gym. “She can be so stubborn sometimes, would it kill her to listen to someone else’s advice. We should've stayed together if we are going to face this thing,” Karena said as pulled me behind her. “Why, what are we facing,” I asked as we reached the main room and came face to face with the cheerleader I saw earlier. She began to morph into her true form with one fake leg and the leg of a donkey which for a moment reminded me of Mr. Jenkins. Her eyes took on that blood red color that I had seen from the bus and they terrified me, but for some reason I couldn’t look away. “An empousa,” said Karena as she took out her whip ready to defend herself. I pulled out a small flash light that Megan had given me to defend myself and when I flipped the switch, it extended into a small sword. It wasn’t anything fancy and to be honest, I think I liked the hammer better. “Don’t be like that,” she said in a voice that sent a shiver down my spine. I continued to stare her down hoping that she would give away some kind of weak spot that I could rush in and exploit. “I think you should put that sword away and come over here.” I thought she was joking until I saw my sword lower to my side and I took a step forward. I couldn’t control my body as those eyes just continued to burrow into my mind and any thought I had began to leave me. The empousa then turned to Karena who was still ready to attack. “Why don’t you join your friend,” she said as she looked deep into Karena's eyes trying the same spell that I was currently under. Karena began to lower her whip but then let it fly as the end made a crack right next to me ear and the sudden shock jolted me out of my trance. “Sorry, I’m a daughter of Eros so those tricks won’t work on me,” she said as if taunting the thing. I jumped back to create some distance between me and this seductress and got ready to attack. “Fine, I don’t need my tricks to defeat you. I’ll just have to do this the old fashioned way,” it cried as it began to move toward us. It was kind of funny to see it move with the fake leg but it didn’t seem to slow it down at all. “How fast can you run?” Karena said to me. I turned my head to look at her to see if she had a plan and if she did, would she let me know but she just had that smile on her face that I had seen the first time we met. “Fastest guy in the school, why?” “Because you better start, I think she likes you,” Karena smiled as I turned around to see the thing right in my face. I ducked one of her slashes with those sharp nails and took a swing at her legs with my sword; the only problem was I only managed to hit her bronze one and my blade just bounced off. If I had a hammer that would have done so much more, but I didn’t have enough time to worry about that because another clawed hand came down at me. I managed to roll backward to dodge her strike and if I had been a second to slow she would have gotten more than my shirt. “Good reflexes,” Karena smiled as she began to swing her whip around and pulled out something I couldn’t quite see. “But your swordsmanship stinks.” I would of said something back but I was to busy trying to avoid the empousa strikes. When I managed to get to my feet I started running around the gym hoping that even if I didn’t have enough skill to beat it, I could use my speed to my advantage somehow. The empousa was still following me but was a good few feet behind when I looked over my shoulder. When I turned back around, I saw a small bonze object fly past me and then it circled around and was about level with my head. I dropped to the floor and slid under it before jumping back to my feet to continue running. I took another look behind me as the small object had cut through the monster’s body and flew back into Karena’s hand. “I love this boomerang,” Karena said as she gave it a kiss before tossing it again. It almost took off the empousa’s head but she managed to get out of the way in time. As it was facing Karena, I realized how close I was and jumped to my feet. I ran full speed with my sword in hand and cut the empousa in half with her legs falling to the floor, but her top half still alive but dissolving into dust. “That was a pretty swift move; I think that’s what I’m going to call you from now on. Swift, it’s got a nice ring to it,” Karena said as she walked over. “Hold on a second,” she said as she slashed the monster in the head with her whip and it was gone for good. “Let’s go find Megan, maybe if I’m feeling generous, I’ll tell her you beat it,” she said with another smile before she turned on her heal and walk to the hall. “Are you coming?” Chapter 7: Down and Out [[User:Darkcloud1111|''Darkcloud1111]] [[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'Fastest Hero Alive''']] Category:Nolan Swift Series Category:Darkcloud1111 Category:My Story Begins